Purity of the Wolf
by SheWolfMedjai
Summary: In preforming a jutsu memorial for the 3rd hokage, the 3rd hokage grants them a being who will to stop the clan fighting. A person form another world born of jutsu with the power of a wolf. Have more of the story will publish if get good reviews!
1. Chapter 1

_Purity of the Wolf_

_**(At some time after Susauke killed Orochimaru, *however I just glimpsed through most of the anime, so sorry if some who died isn't dead.* If there is an oc(your own char.) that you guys want me to add in theirs always room for more!)**_

Orochimaru himself could not believe what the old man had done. He had no idea why he had come to the memorial stone. Only to find the entire leaf village and some other clan guests gathered for a memorial jutsu of the stone for the 3rd hokage. It was a phenomenal event by fair. There was rain clouds, with a calming feel in the air and people with hope in their eyes. Hope for a new. A new Life. A new beginning. As the ceremony began all ninja and common people joined to give a final farewell to the 3rd hokage.

The young with endless amounts of energy stood or sat all silent as other ages did. The feeling of hope of a new and better life was in all. Sasuke Uchiha even reentered the village as the sole leader to any and all of those friends or allies to the dead clan. As friends of friends gathered Naruto stood with his old team 7 teammates with pride. All now at the age of 15 and growing older, Kekashi could not help but feel old and accomplished. The 5th hokage Tsunade stood in front next to Jiraiya ready for the ceremony of the honored sensei to began. Unbeknownst to all Orochimaru had come for a strange feeling.. the day Susake was thought to of killed him, he was met with his own parents and punished for his mistakes. Those how remains a mystery. He only remembered the 3rd hokage telling him to come and receive the alt inmate punishment made by all those he hurt.

Driven by nothing other than that only command he had obeyed. As Orochimaru watched everyone he knew, he longed to be there with them. "Ridiculous.." He thought. Then as Jiraiya and Tsunade started the jutsu the stone began to glow. This glow had an unworldly light and a shape formed in the sky. The figure of light standing tall a top the memorial stone turned in to non other than the 3rd hokage himself. Everyone gasped, wept, or was just plain stunned. "The 3rd Hokage.." Naruto whispered. He was amazed that that old man was back. Even after he had been gone so long and yet so recently not. Orochimaru looked in aw and terror at his own mentor, whom he himself killed.

Fear shook thought every fiber of every muscle in his body. The fright of what punishment the hokage was about to give to him. Tsunade and Jiraiya looked just in shock as everyone else. Their jutsu was to enlarge the stone with the hokage's signature on it, not summon his soul. "My friends I have come to give you all a gift, a gift of new life. Everyone of you has normed enough for me, it is time to life out your lives once again. Just as I did before you. Only I begin a gift form another world just like ours. Only this world had not ninja." Everyone gasped and gawked at the hokage. Orochimaru didn't move. He couldn't move he was pinned to that very spot. "This gift will help you all to move on. Even you Orochimaru." Stated the hokage looking directly at Orochimaru in his hiding place. Everyone gasped and fallowed the 3rd hokage's look. "Orochimaru come down here." The 3rd hokage ordered. Orochimaru's body acted on its own o cord and did as told. Orochimaru jumped form the tree to right next to the stone.

Sasuke couldn't believe it and if he didn't no one else would ever. He had killed Orochimaru and the leaf village had burned his body. And yet there he stood. Right there next to everyone who hated him. "Orochimaru as died and was punished for all his crimes. Now I do not ask that you for give him but that you let him back in to the village." The hokage's word spoke so clearly that the most people could to was make their eyes go bigger. "This will be his final punishment." As the hokage said those words, a light light form the moon came form above him. Then out of the light came a body. The body hovered in front of the 3rd hokage then front of the whole audience. Final the body rested in front of the memorial stone. "This girl will help you all and there is not going back on what has been done. Orochimaru will be her guardian and ninja trainer. So he must be let back in to The Village Hidden in the Leaves. Now this will not be easy, however this is what it is and all it will be." The 3rd hokage sighed. "I wish you all a well and always know the ones you love are watching over you."

And without another word the 3rd hokage vanished only leaving the girl. No one know what to do or even what to think. All that could be done is get inside before the rain comes. They knew they would all fallow the 3rd hokage's last wish but at what cost to themselves? To bring in the man that killed so many of their own, the one that had betrayed them. That had hurt all of them and a mysterious woman who was said to be from another world.. How And What is to happen next and How is she Orochimaru's punishment?

Find Out next time..

Will publish more of the story if I get reviews! Thanks for reading! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

P of the W

Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

No one in the leaf village or the other clan guests could believe what the righteous 3rd hokage had done. No one really wanted to believe it. That Orochimaru was back and they were to let him back in to the village! No way was this ever going to go over easy. Especially with the other two sannin.

"Its completely crazy! Lady Tsunade please don't do this! what can be gained by this?" Numerous people shouted! Again and again it was all the same. Never mind the problem of Orochimaru but what of the girl form the other world. What can be done with her? The 5th hokage was at the farther end of her rope. Jiraiya could tell and he was no better. The concept at hand was unthinkable. "Alright everyone but Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke leave. The hokage needs to think of a solution to all of this." Jiraiya ordered form Tsunade's side.

Tsunade had her hands linked in front of her face with her eyes closed. The role of hokage was never to be an easy job but this was far to much for anyone to handle. "So what are thinking?" Jiriaya asked staring at Tsunade. She sighed. "I don't know what to think my heart is telling me to take the girl but.." She looked away form everyone. "I can not so easily believe that Orochimaru is even back." Tsunade had always looked strong but now she was no different form the next person. Sakura knew that this must be hard for her to say the absolute least. To have to make that decision, she won't of wished on anyone. Not even the hokage.

"What do think about it Sasuke?" Naruto asked with a dead stare. "You killed him. What do make of all this?" Sasuke looked at naruto then to the floor. "I don't know I used my sharingan as soon as the 3rd hikage appeared.. Then when he said Orochimaru, I.." Sasuke sighed heavily and closed his eyes. "The Orochimaru I saw was one that I'd never met before that's was I got form the sharingan. So far I've never doubted my clans power. And I still don't." He answered meeting Naruto's straight stare. Naruto nodded. He couldn't think only listen. That was all he could do to keep form going insane.

Jiraiya watched everyone with contempt. He was sure that Tsunade felt the same as him. Though Sasuke was right, Orochimaru was different. He seemed to be the way he was before he "left" the village. His chakra was different too weak like it was stuck. This puzzled Jiraiya more than anything. "But the real question is what about the girl that is to bring this new area." He thought out loud. Tsunade nodded. "Yea that girl is something of great importance. Otherwise the 3rd hokage would not have come." Her voice was just as drained as her face. Pale and cursed with worried eyes. Worry not only for her own village but to what the world had if she let Orochimaru back in to a safe place.

"All this can not be avoided. And who are we to go against the 3rd hokage's will or who ever else's will is involved?" Saukra stated. "Don't think it's a good idea either but that girl needs help. I can just feel it." She added getting everyone's attention. Though you make a good point Sakura. Orochimaru is to be with her at all times. So if she enters the village then so does he." Kakashi finally spoke but with no more power in his words than Sakura had.

Everyone in the room was deep in thought only alerted but the sound of rain by an opened window. On the right side of the room stood Orochimaru. The one everyone was contemplating about. " The girl need to be in the decision. That's all I came for was to bring her. I don't want any part of this world. But I was thrusted back here but the hokage I myself killed. If this is to be my punishment do be a nurse to some girl, I'll do it." As he spoke no one moved. "I did not want to come back." He growled softly. "I didn't wan to see my parents and be punished! Nor do I care for what happens! I just don't care! Kill me again! Soul and all!" He yelled desperately to them. They all would gladly do it. He knew they would or would eventually. So why wait?

The room was silent. "I don't remember the punishments I was given but those I hurt but I do know that it still and will be a deep pain in my chest." he hissed clutching his kimono top on his chest. "I don't expect you do believe me either but please just rid me of this.. Rid your selves of me This is what you all have wanted!" He begged. He looked to Sasuke for the truth. Yet all he found was confused eyes. The same as all those he had seen. Lighting flashed and no one said anything but look at Orochimaru in disbelief.

Then the sound that changed all minds came. "What.. Whats going on?" A small voice said form just below the window. Everyone gasped.. The girl had woken up and was kneeling in soaked pj's on the floor. Her clothes were a soaked black tank top and black pants with Rainbow colored hearts and peace signs all over it. Her long reddish, dark blonde hair clung to her shoulders and down to her hips.

However that is not what captured everyone in the room. The long side faced bangs caressed her cheeks and gave them a soft look. Her plain straight forehead bangs rested on her brow. Under that brow stood two blueish, silver eyes. Rimmed with a ring of black around the colors. Protecting it form the white outer part of the eye. Then towards the pupil was a spark of golden yellow the melted in so very faintly with the blues. It was nothing other than what her necklace in tailed it to be. The necklace of a wolf's howling head coming out of a crescent moon. The eyes of a alpha female wolf..

Next chapter is the decision and boy oh boy it is something... I hope u all liked it! I'll update every chapter if I get reviews.. Hopefully good ones. And remember I do need more Oc's.. If you want to be a character I have some people that need names and a better background. For the ninja world and the other(our) world. So feel free.. ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

P. of the Wolf

Chap. 3

"The Wolf's Awakening"

As the rain pored down, drenching everything in its path. It was no match for the tension in the 5th hokage's office. As the girl raised her head and looked around, it was apparent that she was scared. However she stood firm as she looked to everyone in the room. As she looked in to their eyes and they in hers time seemed to stop. As though the rain itself and been frozen in mid air. Tsunade looked at the girl with a salom face. She put up a strong face. "No doubt that she has no idea about whats happened." Tsunade thought softening her eyes.

Sasuke could not believe his eyes and once more the shaingan didn't work in this girl. Like she could block it some how. This was absolutely impossible! No one could block his shaingan. Still this girl was strange to say the least. Naruto didn't know what to think. First of what Orochimaru just stated then the girl on the floor. But as he stared at her, he felt the beast with in him speak. "Hhhhhmmmm.. This chakra is different.. And the look in her eyes.. Best we watch this one.." Sneered the nine-tailed fox form behind it bars. He liked this girl for unknown reasons. Reasons he would find out.

Sakura was the first to move form the group and ask if she needed help. She only got a simple blank look. When he got nearer the girl braced herself to crouch, like she was ready to try and run. Before Sakura could say anything, a voice from outside beat her to it. Form the window was one of the guards a sighed to watch Orochimaru and the girl form a campsite next to the memorial stone. As he entered he made sure to stir clear of the girl. Once in the room he nodded to her. It was a respectful greeting nod but was not taken as such. She only eyed him suspiciously.

"Lady Hokage." The young jonin stated. "The young girl is in dire need of a place to say and needs a succor amount of protection. I believe that we should allow her to stay in the village. With Orochimaru as her "personal guard". " He added a sour taste to the part about Orochimaru. It was no surprise to anyone. Orochimaru however didn't even notice it. He was far to busy watching the girl observe everything. She was fearful, like a caged animal. Yet those eyes. You can almost see the chakra begging to get out. Orochimaru continued to contemplate on these two significant things. Her chakra was enough to make him wonder. Then there was the person behind those eyes. What made her a caged animal? Did she even know what happened? Why did the 3th hokage bring her here? And above all why was he to be with or even near her?

Tsunade listen to the guard's request. It made sense. But this would effect the whole ninja world not just the Leaf Village. This was not an easy decision, for anyone to make. "I think we should to." Sakura spoke up. Everyone looked at her in especial surprise. "If the 3th hokage thought it was safe enough to let her be with Orochimaru then we should but perfectly fine. Even if Orochimaru tried anything I think the whole village could handle it. Maybe the hokage thought that this is one way of saying that.. Well we're strong enough to have someone like Orochimaru here. So that if we can handle this, then there will be a new and better being because of this strength." She went quiet after her little speech. All she could do was look at the floor and her shifting feet. "I agree." Naruto said somberly. "The old man would do this for no reason. Or give us something we couldn't handle. And the girl is all alone in this world." The belief in his words shown in his eyes and voice.

Sasuke would of smirked any other time. Naruto had grown so much since they first met. But when it came to Oorchimaru it was a different matter. Only he truly knew what that creature was like. But this girl. Having his shaingan disabled troubled him more than losing any other sense. This girl had to be watched. There was no way around that. With that in mind he to nodded in agreement.

Jiraiya took in everything as it came. The scene was one no one could imagine. That's way he had to be here with Tsunade. Although she would never admit right now she really need him. And despite everything Orochimaru was different. That he couldn't ignore or understand. He would have to go with what ever Tsunade decided.

It seemed as though the decision was made before her. All by the people Orochimaru had wronged the most and closest to her. Sighing heavy and closing her eyes Tsunade finally spoke. "I'm sorry for who this hurts, however we can not ignore the 3th hokage's will. If all of you can see it fit to do this then so be it. There is no going back now." Standing up the 3th hokage stood tall and direct. Orochimaru you will be able to visit but not stay at your old residents. The girl will be housed in a house close to the heart of the village. Security around her will be tight. You will be her bodyguard but are not to be in the same room as her alone at any point. Am I clear."

Orochimaru looked form Tsunade to the girl. "Understood." He sad salomly.

"No." Everyone turned and say the girl finally got over the instant shock. "I will not be ordered around. Tell what hell is going on here. Where am I? Who the hell are you people? And who said I will go along with what ever you say?" Her voice held a firm and straight direction. Definitely an alpha wolf. Wobbling to her feet, the girl stood straight. Almost mimicking Tsunade. Her aura and chakra shown through her body like a star. The raw sign to stay away. She took a step forward. "Now whe.." In less then a second after her step, her strength left her. She fell.

With loss of strength and buckled knees. she expected to feel and hard slap of the floor. But arms and a face. One that held her more than the arms. No one could move, no one had expected it. It was on instinct he had moved then there in his arms. There she was, strong as she seemed. Her body was fragile and shaking. Orochimaru could not believe. As one stared the other stared back equally. A snake had wrapped its coils around a wolf.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 :Pain & More Pain **

This girl was odd that was for sure. No one had expected Orochimaru to simply catch her on instinct, minds were unstable.

As Orochimaru carried her to the assigned house, the security and the paper work began immediately. Tsunade was up for it all. Surprisingly to everyone Jiraiya refused to leave her side. Naturally they all thought it would have been Orochimaru's neck he would be looking down on. However there was no other way to deal with this matter. The people in the leaf village began to talk about what was happening but no one said a cross word about it. If it was done by the 3rd hokage then it must be good for them. The old man loved the village with every fiber of his being.

The young group in that meeting were all at the memorial stone. No one said a word just thought. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke all there just hours before with totally different emotions. Such a turn around in scenes. One minute saying good bye t the 3rd hokage then Orochimaru's back and with a girl form another world. It was to much for anyone to handle. "Don't think too much or you'll burn yourself out." Kakashi said approaching them. "The whole village knows how you feel but sitting here thinking about over and over isn't going to help. So get training so you'll be ready for your next mission." After there old teacher said that they just stared at him and sighed. Naruto looked down at his hands. "How how how.." He thought. Sakura looked at her feet and the ground. "How.." Over and over again in her mind. Sasuke just looked at Kakashi. There was only a blank face. "I know HOW that's what your all thinking right?"

Same old Kakashi. Same talking and same way to read their every thought. Only this time it was not so normal. "How." Sasuke said. "If you continue this way it will eat you up and drive you crazy. Just accept that it is here and try to go on with your training. I know I'm the same. I could go for months thinking on it but if you don't start to watch it and see form the starting point, it might be to late." the words he said couldn't be more true. But it was Orochimaru. The enemy of everything they knew and loved. Timed seemed to have stopped for that old team 7.

As they reached the end of the paper work Tsunade sighed. She leanded back in to chair eyes closed. "I.." "No don't think about anything just don't" Jiraiya snapped. Tsunade smiled. It was nice to be on the same thinking plain as Jiraiya. She knew this was torqurious for him. As an old childhood friend to be back yet so far away. He and Orochimaru were close. The oddest yet the best weird guy friends you'd ever see. That were all close back then. Being on the same thinking plain was natural. Yet that was what caused the pain. The pain of the old past and the present past. Tsunade just put her head down to the desk. Arms still at her side.

Jiriaya looked at the window where the girl's new house was. He thought nothing. Turned to see Tsunade head down on her desk. "It shit." He said. Tsunade looked up. "The whole thing. First Orochimaru being our friend then betraying us! The village! Fighting him, mourning the 3rd hokage, killing him! All of it!" He screamed. His hands balled so far he was bleeding. His eyes bathed in pain. Tsunade got up form her desk, walked over and hugged him. Her old friend was in such pain. The same pain she felt. Though she and Orochimaru were close the bond between boys was something that she never knew. All she did know was the pain was form the great friendship that they shared. Form all those years of training, seeing each other and learning together, it was horrible. What they all had then the pain form losing it all. Not would be scared. And that they were. Those scars ran deep, as deep as the could go in to their hearts. Yet to have the hope of it all come back.. All Jiraiya and Tsunade could do was hold each other. They never had before. Not for one thing in the past. This was to much for either of them, so why did it happen? Why?

As soon as they reached the apartment Orochimaru felt naked in a city square. All eyes on him. A familiar feeling but all to familiar. He could understand it. Why did he not care. He had hurt them they had more than every right. A rumble form a young woman in his arms seemed to be all that mattered. She tosted and turned as if in a nightmare. She was scared. Ever sense he caught her, her body shivered. Like it was dead winter with the AC on and widow open. Nothing seemed to help the change in location and the people nothing. "Its probably just me." He thought. As Orochimaru carried the unconscious young woman up to her apartment everyone stared. No one new or even saw the girl all they saw was Oorchimaru. It was a horrible feeling. A sandstorm, hericained and pure dead silence was all balled up and ready to barf form their stomachs. All the guards ready to die. All the people frightened. Everything was upside down. Nothing made sense anymore. What was happening?!


End file.
